Mis Sentimientos Por Ti
by Yullen Sawada Di Arcobaleno
Summary: Yuuri le entrega una carta a Wolfram ¿Que tiene escrita dicha carta?, ¿Que sucedera entre Yuuri y Wolfram apartir de ahora?. Capitulo 01: La Carta. Resuvido


_**~ Kyou Kara Maou**__**! **_

**Disclaimer:** Kyou Kara Maou! No me pertenece, ya que es de su respectivo autor, yo solamente he tomado prestados a sus personajes para poder entretenerlas unos momentos.

**Advertencia:** Romance / Lemon.

**Pareja:** Yuuram.

- … - = diálogos

_- "…" - = susurros_

- (…) - = pensamientos

o / O / o / O / o = Cambio de escena

_**Mis Sentimientos Por Ti:**_

_**Capitulo 01: La Carta.**_

Era un día soleado en Shin Makoku, Yuuri se encontraba en su oficina escribiendo lo que parecía ser una carta.

- ¡Ah!... ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? – se preguntaba, mientras observaba una hoja con algunos párrafos escritos en ella, y dejaba escapar otro suspiros.

- ¡Hennachoko! – decía una conocida para el Maou.

- Wol… ¡Wolfram! – tartamudeaba el joven rey, mientras intentaba que cierto rubio no se diera que hoja que tenía en el escritorio.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te sorprende? – preguntaba intrigado el rubio al notar el nerviosismo de su prometido.

- No… nada – contestaba el moreno intentando ocultar sus nervios.

- ¡Más te vale hennachoko! – contestaba algo intrigado el príncipe Mazoku notando la hoja del escritorio - ¿Qué es eso? -

- ¡Ah!... etto… - decía Yuuri intentando buscar alguna excusa que fuera conveniente.

- Y bien… ¿Puedo saber qué es? – insistía Wolfram junto al escritorio, esperando una respuesta.

- A… son solo peticiones que debo revisar – decía algo más tranquilo el moreno.

- Entiendo… - contesto el rubio con una ceja levantada - en ese caso… recuerda que en media hora se servirá la comida… así que arréglate y no llegues tarde – luego de decir esto el rubio dio media vuelta con dirección hacia la puerta.

- E… espera Wolf – grito el morena entes de que Wolfram pudiera llegar a girar el pomo de la puerta de dicha oficina.

- ¿Qué pasa hennachoko? – preguntaba un Wolfram intrigado por el comportamiento de sus prometido.

- Bu… bueno, pues… podrí… podríamos ve… vernos de… después de… la comida… en el… jardín… ¡Por favor! – terminaba balbuceando el joven rey, además de que se había puesto algo nervioso con lo que le acababa a Wolfram.

- ¿Puedo saber para que hennachoko? – preguntaba el rubio disimulando sus nervios, y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas el cual desde hace un momento comenzaba a formarse.

- Es que ne… necesito ha… hablar contigo so… sobre al… algo impor… importante – decía Yuuri, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- Po… por supuesto hennachoko – decía un Wolfram algo sonrojado, cruzado de brazos y mostrando cierto enojo, el cual no sentía.

- ¡Gracias Wolf! – dijo el Maou con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Wolfram no sabía el porqué de la alegría de Yuuri, pero él sentía contento con la petición de su prometido, así que decidió salir rumbo a la habitación de Greta, para que también fuera a comer.

Cuando Wolfram salió de la oficina, Yuuri coloco la hoja que tenia frente a él a un lado, luego abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco un sobre y una hoja, ambos en color rosa clara y perfumados, tal y como le había recomendado Conrad.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / Flash Back / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

- ¿Cómo confieso o digo algo importante en una carta? – preguntaba algo dudoso el ojinegro a su padrino.

- Pues… si va confesar o decir algo en una carta, debe seguir unos pasos que se suelen realizar aquí en Shin Makoku – contestaba Conrad a su ahijado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Unos pasos?... y ¿cuáles son? – preguntaba un moreno muy interesado en dicho tema.

- Pues… como le decía si va a decir o confesar algo en una carta, debe seguir unos pasos que se suelen realizar aquí en Shin Makoku – contestaba Conrad con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Unos pasos?... y ¿cuáles son? – preguntaba muy interesado el moreno.

- Así es, primero el sobre el sobre y la hoja para la carta deben tener un color especifico, por ejemplo… si es una carta de amor se recomienda que sea de un color rosa claro o pastel; si es de amistad de azul cielo o también pastel; para invitaciones suele ser color amarillo pastel, para los embarazos o algún nacimiento suele usarse un color lila y para anunciar una boda se recomienda usar uno de color blanco con toques dorados y plateados – informaba Conrad a su ahijado y rey,– yo le recomiendo que la perfume con una esencia de rosas su majestad – mostrándole una sonrisa.

- Y… ¿hay más pasos que seguir? – preguntaba Yuuri con cierta curiosidad.

- ¡Así es! – decía Conrad – digamos… si la carta es de amistad la puede dar en público; si es para informar un embarazo ó del nacimiento de algún bebe se suele dar primero entre el matrimonio, posteriormente a la familia y si gusta después entre las amistades; si es alguna invitación o va anunciar una boda la puede dar personalmente o mandarla con un mensajero o de la forma que más le agrade. –

- ¿Y… que pasa si es… de a… amor? n///n – pregunta un Yuuri sonrojado a más no poder por lo que había preguntado.

- Si es de amor… sería mejor dársela personalmente y a solas, y como le comente antes le recomiendo perfumarla ya que le dará un toque más romántico… - decía Conrad dedicándole una de sus sonrisas al moreno para tranquilizarlo – pero… no se preocupe, lo hará bien y Wolfram se alegrara mucho. –

- ¡Gracias Conrad! pe… pero quien dijo que era pa… para Wolf… Wolfram – dijo como pudo el joven rey, sonrojándose más de lo que estaba al darse cuenta de lo que Conrad le había dicho.

- No se preocupe su majestad, no se lo diré a nadie – decía el castaño al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en los hombros del moreno para darle tanto ánimos e intentar tranquilizarlo aunque fuera un poco.

- Gra… gracias Conrad – decía el ojinegro más tranquilo – pero es Yuuri… Yu-u-ri, no su majestad. –

- Maa, lo siento su ma… Yuuri – contestaba el castaño – por cierto, le recomiendo que le entregue la carta a mi hermano después de la comida, así tal vez tengan algo de privacidad .

Ante tal comentario Yuuri se puso bastante sonrojado (N/A: hasta puede competir con un jitomate) pero lo único que logro hacer fue sonreír algo nervioso al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza al haber sido descubierto.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / Fin Del Flash Back / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

(Yuuram: ¿de dónde salió el Flash Back? L: ¿no te gusta? u_u Yuuram [cara asustada como si hubiera visto un fantasma]: ¿Qué haces aquí? L: me escape de mis proyectos un rato y vine a ayudarte. Yuuram: ¿? M: por lo menos agradéceselo se está esforzando con el fics ese de la tal Princess Tutu. L: Mitsi eres muy buena… [recibe un coscorrón] itai… eso me dolió. Mitsi: por eso lo hice Litsi-no-baka. Yuuram: dejen de pelear o no dejare que me ayuden. Litsi: está bien, pero no se supone que tu también estas escribiendo un fic Mitsi ¿? Mitsi: no, yo solo te ayudo a ti y a la otra en sus historias ya que tengo mucha flojera de escribir y si lo hago seguramente ustedes dos me matarían al final por hacer sufrir a todos los babosos que les gustan. Yuuram: primero no me llames "la otra", recuerda que si quiero te desaparezco de… Mitsi: ¿de dónde? recuerda que la "todo color de rosa" y yo somos tus otros yo. Yuuram: a mí no me amenaces o llamo a Hiruma-kun. Mitsi: ya entendí. Litsi: por cierto ¿cómo lo conoces?. Yuuram: por negocios que estoy haciendo con él. Mitsi/Litsi: aaahh. Yuuram: bueno ahora ayúdenme a continuar. Mitsi/Litsi: está bien.)

Luego de haber sacado el sobre y la hoja del cajón de su escritorio, comenzó a reescribir en la hoja rosa claro lo que tenía en la anterior. Después de terminar de reescribir dicha carta, doblo la hoja con mucho cuidado, al terminar esto la guardo en el sobre cerrándolo con gran delicadeza para que no se dañara o doblara.

- ¡Ah!... será mejor que vaya a arreglarme – luego de esto tomo el sobre que contenía su carta dirigida a Wolfram, así que se dirigió a su habitación a alistarse para la comida.

Primero se dio un baño (el cual fue rápido) luego de salir se seco y comenzó a vestirse y posteriormente a peinarse, una vez listo tomo la carta y la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su saco, al terminar de hacer esto recordó el regalo que su familia le había dado, el cual había guardado perfectamente para que cierto chico de mirada esmeralda no lo encontrara ó notara.

Abrió el cajón donde normalmente guardaba sus pijamas, y busco hasta el fondo una pequeña cajita aterciopelada, la cual abrió un momento y miro con una sonrisa de felicidad lo que contenía: dos finas sortijas de matrimonio, ambas de plata fina y una de ellas con una incrustación de diamante en forma de corazón (Yuuram/Litsi: ¡que tierno! ^_^ Mitsi: es demasiado romántico me voy.) y con una inscripción que decía "Te Amo".

Yuuri en verdad agradecía haber recibido aquel obsequio por parte de su familia.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / Flash Back / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

Yuuri se encontraba devuelta en su mundo, estaba recostado en la cama de su habitación viendo hacia la nada y suspirando al recordar a cierto chico con unas bellas esmeraldas por ojos; estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato del momento en que su familia había entrado a su habitación, hasta el momento en que le hablaron (N/A: o más bien dicho le gritaron).

-Yuu-chan… ¿me estás escuchando? – le decía Miko a Yuuri al notar que este se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos y que no noto cuando entraron en la habitación.

-O… oka-san – decía Yuuri sentándose en la cama al notar la presencia de sus padres y de su hermano en su habitación – que… ¿qué sucede? –

- Yuu-chan… necesitamos hablar contigo seriamente – decía Shori con el ceño fruncido y algo molesto.

- ¿Hablar?... ¿de qué?... ó ¿sobre qué? – preguntaba el moreno con cierta preocupación por aquella situación.

- No es sobre que Yuuri… es sobre quien – le decía Shoma a su hijo menor.

- N… no es sobre que… - comenzaba a tartamudear el moreno al haberse dado una idea –… no me digan que… que es so… sobre… –

- ¡Así es Yuu-chan!... ¡es acerca de tu lindo prometido! – decía Miko muy emocionada interrumpiendo a su hijo.

Yuuri no sabía cómo reaccionar debido a que se encontraba muy asombrado por lo dicho por su madre, además de que la presencia de su padre y de su hermano no ayudaba tampoco a que se tranquilizara aunque fuera un poco.

- Queremos que seas sincero con nosotros hijo – comentaba Shoma lo más tranquilo que podía y con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro para no poner más nervioso de lo que estaba a Yuuri.

- ¿Sincero? – Yuuri aun no comprendía del todo el porqué aquella actitud de su familia con él.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por ese tal Wolfram? – preguntaba Shori yendo directo al grano, además de que se encontraba algo molesto.

- ¿Qu… que si… siento po… por Wolf?... – Yuuri no sabía que contestar ya que aquella pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa –… pues bu… bueno yo… yo… –

- Yuu-chan… – decía Miko tranquilamente –… no somos nosotros los que debemos ser sinceros sino… tú eres el que debe serlo contigo mismo – terminaba de decir Miko supuestamente seriamente, ya que en vez de parecer seria parecía que hacia un puchero.

Yuuri quería decirle a su familia lo que en realidad sentía por el rubio, pero no sabía qué cara pondrían, porque él estaba seguro que su familia estaría muy feliz de saber que estaba enamorado y que era correspondido.

- Et… etto bueno yo… yo… bueno a mí me… yo es… estoy, yo a… amo a Wol… Wolfram – decía un Yuuri igual de rojo que un tomate por lo que había dicho, sin embargo mostraba una sonrisa sincera la cual demostraba que decía la verdad y que estaba muy seguro de sus palabras.

- Kyaaa – gritaba una Miko llena de emoción y felicidad por las palabras de su hijo.

Shoma solo se limitaba a sonreír con alegría debido a que el más chico de sus hijos había encontrada a la persona destinada para él; sin embargo Shori no lograba salir del todo del shock por las palabras de su hermanito, cuando se recupero lo único que hizo fue ir hasta Yuuri y darle unas palmaditas en el hombro dándole una sonrisa sincera por haber encontrado el amor de su vida.

- Entonces… - empezaba a comentar Shoma para ser interrumpido por el mayor de sus hijos.

-… deberían comprometerse como suele hacerse aquí en la Tierra - terminaba de decir Shori lo empezado por su padre.

- ¡Es cierto Yuu-chan! – decía Miko con gran alegría y con un fondo lleno de corazoncitos.

- Y para ello… necesitaras de esto – decía Shoma al tiempo que le entregaba al moreno una cajita aterciopelada.

El joven rey acepto a la cajita aterciopelada, y se decidió a abrirla, en el momento en que la abrió se sorprendió al encontrar dos bellas sortijas de plata fina y una de ellas con una incrustación de diamante en forma de corazón. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír y voltear a ver a su familia.

- ¡Muchas gracias!… a todos – decía el joven Maou sonriendo.

- No tienes que agradecernos hijo – comentaba Shoma.

- Además tu y Wolf-chan se ven tan lindos juntos – decía Miko con el fondo de corazoncitos nuevamente pero esta vez también tenía estrellitas

- Y si eres feliz con el… – comenzaba a decir Shori mientras se acomodaba las gafas –… no podemos desearte nada más que pura felicidad a su lado. – (Litsi: es un buen hermano. Yuuram: aja. Litsi: bueno ya me voy a seguir con mi fic, ¡Bye! Yuuram: Ok, nos vemos luego)

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / Fin Del Flash Back / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

Luego de recorres los largos pasillos del Castillo Pasto de Sangre, Yuuri llego al comedor donde todos lo esperaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares e inclusive entre ellos se encontraba el Gran Sabio Murata.

- ¡Murata!... me alegra que hoy decidieras acompañarnos a comer – decía Yuuri al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa a su amigo mientras tomaba asiento en su respectivo lugar junto a su prometido.

- ¡Gracias Shibuya! – decía el Gran Sabio correspondiendo la sonrisa de su amigo – pero debemos agradecerle a Shin-Ou ya que fue él quien me pidió que viniera. –

- ¿Shin-Ou heika? – preguntaban todos los presentes al unisonó y con gran asombro.

- Así es… pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ya que según sus sospechas algo bueno va a pasar – decía Murata volteando a ver a su amigo –… ¿no es así Shibuya?... pero bueno… mejor comencemos a comer. –

Ante el comentario por parte del Gran Sabio, Yuuri estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva (O_O), algo que no fue desapercibido por el rubio.

- ¿Sucede algo Wolfram-chichuhue? – preguntaba Greta al oji-verde al darse cuenta que estaba algo distraído.

- No me sucede nada Greta… pero gracias por preocuparte – decía el príncipe Mazoku a su hija adoptiva.

Greta decidió seguir comiendo tranquilamente al recibir la respuesta por parte del rubio; la comida había transcurrido tranquilamente sin ningún tipo de interrupción o algo por el estilo; sin embargo cierto moreno estaba algo impaciente por entregarle cierta carta el lindo rubio.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer sus alimentos, el moreno decidió levantarse de su asiento lo que llamo la atención de todos los presentes, pero lo que más los sorprendió fue que tomo a Wolfram de la mano para que también se levantara de su asiento.

- Bueno si nos disculpan… Wolfram y yo tenemos cosas que hacer… así que con su permiso n///n – decía el joven Maou, sacando consigo a Wolfram en dirección a los jardines.

- ¿Qué les sucederá a esos dos? – preguntaba Anissina volteando a ver a Chery-sama.

- No tengo la menor idea – decía la ex-Maou.

- ¿Qué les parece si lo averiguamos? – preguntaba Murata a los presentes mientras se levantaba de su asiento con claras intenciones de seguir a la pareja real, seguido por los demás.

o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o

La pareja real ya se encontraba en los jardines, Yuuri aun seguía sosteniendo la mano de un Wolfram, el cual se había sonrojado desde que el moreno lo saco de el comedor, sin embargo no se había percatado de que Yuuri estaba sonrojado más que él; pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a articular palabra alguna.

Al poco rato llegaron Chery-sama, Anissina, Greta, Conrad, Gwendal (N/A: o_o), Gunter y Murata, además de que también se encontraban Doria, Sangria y Lasagna; todos se encontraban escondidos entre algunos arbustos o detrás de los arboles, atentos a lo que sucediera entre el rubio y el moreno.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a articular palabra alguna, Wolfram no hablaba debido a que estaba muy nervioso ya que Yuuri aun no soltaba su mano, y Yuuri no sabía cómo confesarse o por lo menos como darle la carta al rubio.

Después de un rato más Yuuri decidió soltar la mano del rubio, y retrocedió dos pasos para que cierta parte de él no despertara por estar tan cerca del Mazoku, Wolfram no sabía cómo reaccionar, aun estaba asombrado por las acciones de Yuuri; cuando el joven Maou noto a Wolf un poco más tranquilo decidió comenzar a hablar.

- Et… etto Wolfram… – decía tartamudeando – yo… bueno quiero que sepas que yo… bueno tu me… –

Yuuri no sabía cómo decir lo que sentía por el rubio, y cada vez se ponía más nervioso, entonces al notar que el rubio comenzaba a impacientarse se armo de valor y saco la carta del bolsillo en el que estaba guardada.

- ¿Podrías leerla?... por favor – dijo el chico de mirada negra al momento en que le entregaba al carta al rubio.

- ¿Por qué quieres que la lea? – pregunto muy inseguro Wolfram.

- Te pido que la leas con clama y que… – dijo Yuuri sonriendo con nerviosismo –… dentro de dos horas nos volvamos haber aquí –

- Como quieras hennachoko – dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño, para intentar calmarse aunque fuera un poco.

- ¡Gracias Wolf! – dijo el joven mientras abrazaba al príncipe Mazoku.

Después de un rato Yuuri se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, así que soltó a Wolfram y se despidió de él, para después correr rumbo su oficina. Cuando Wolfram vio que Yuuri ya se había retirado el decidió hacer lo mismo así que se retiro a la habitación que compartía con el moreno para poder leer tranquilamente la carta. En cuanto a Murata y los demás estaban sorprendidos ya que no podían creer lo que habían visto, así que cuando la pareja real se fue cada uno se dirigió a seguir con sus respectivos deberes y volver ha la hora que habían acordado Yuuri y Wolfram.

Al entrar a su oficina Yuuri se encontraba más tranquilo, ya que le había entregado la carta a Wolfram y creía que las cosas mejorarían (Mitsi: yo no estaría tan segura. Litsi: estoy de acuerdo. Yuuram: ¿qué hacen aquí?... creí que ya se habían ido. Mitsi: pues fíjate que no, regrese para hacer sufrir al tonto de Yuuri por ser un hennachoko. Litsi: y yo a ayudarlo un poco para que le vaya bien con el lindo de Wolf. Yuuram: ¿y qué hay con tu fic? Mitsi: no se le ocurre nada. Litsi: no lo digas. Mitsi: ya lo hice. Litsi: eres muy mala. Mitsi: ya lo sé. Yuuram: aunque sean mis otros "yo" no permitiré que arruinen el fic. Mitsi: no lo arruinaremos, solo vinimos a ayudarte. Litsi: si, y solo le pondremos un poco más de emoción, acción, romance, y demás cosas. Yuuram: como quieran).

En ese momento el rubio a cavaba de entrar a la habitación y había ido a sentarse a una de las sillas que había en la habitación junto a la ventana, una vez que se sentó, abrió con mucho cuidado el sobre y noto que estaba perfumado junto con la carta, se sonrojo al notar bien el color del sobre y de la carta (Mitsi: no lo había notado antes, se nota que el también es un baka. Litsi: no lo insultes. Yuuram: dejen de pelear y déjenme seguir escribiendo), sacudió la cabeza y tomo con mucho cuidado la hoja de la carta.

Luego de un rato Wolfram comenzó a leer lo que decía la carta.

Continuara…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuuram: discúlpenme pero me llegaron unas ideas a la cabeza y…

Litsi: yo ayude con lo de los pasos para la carta.

Mitsi: y yo hare sufrir a ese hennachoko.

Yuuram: más vale que no lo arruinen.

Mitsi/Litsi: ¡no lo haremos!

Yuuram: más les vale o traeré a Hiruma-kun.

Mitsi/Litsi: _"entendido"_

Yuuram: bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado.

Litsi: y por favor dejen review.

Mitsi: nade de por favor, o dejan review o les ira muy mal.

Litsi: deja de amenazar.

Mitsi: no quiero.

Yuuram: quieren que llame a…

Mitsi/Litsi: Nooooooo…

Yuuram (semblante enojado): ¡ENTONCES CALLENSE!... (cambiando de semblante) bueno hasta la próxima queridas lectoras n_n.


End file.
